


Cito

by Drewthewriterdude



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Divorce AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, VictUuri, Victor Nikiforov x Yuuri Katsuki, Victuuri angst, Viktuuri angst, viktor nikiforov x yuuri katsuki, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drewthewriterdude/pseuds/Drewthewriterdude
Summary: The famous skaters Viktor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki have been married for nearly a year now, but now things don't seem as happy as they had planned.Will they get the happily ever after they planned?





	Cito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Note: This is simply a small oneshot type thing I wrote as a start to this fic- real chapters will come in time!]

_‘How did we get here?’_ The pair wondered silently as they sat at either end of their brown couch, thinking being close was something forbidden now.

 _'How did we get here?’_ Yuuri asked himself as he looked over at the clocked on the wall. It was 10:48 at night, they’d be separated by morning.

 _'How did we get here?’_ Viktor asked himself as he stood up, moving to play some romantic music over the speakers he had set up in front of his flatscreen tv before he grabbed his husband’s baby soft hands and pulled him to his feet, starting to slowly dance around their living room luckily without complaint.

"How did we get here?“ They both asked, nearly in the same second as they looked in each others eyes. Eyes as brown as the trunk of a beautifully aged sakura tree staring into the eyes of what could only be paired to the beautiful colored water that surrounded and protected the hundreds of beautiful tropical islands. Both warm and beautiful, but both currently lacking the spark an love they usually held.

They looked at each other a little shocked when they both asked the same question in the same breath, a small chuckle emitting from the taller male as they danced in slow circles.

They acted like if they danced well enough, then maybe their divorce would just vanish from the papers of city hall. But alas, they danced for another reason.

They danced to keep their last memories of each other happy, light, and most importantly of all;  
Full of the love they lost so many moons ago.


End file.
